Breaking down
by Jounouchi123
Summary: We all know that Tyson saved Kai, but what if Kai saved Tyson many times and Tyson doesn't know or remember? This is Yaoi* Don't like, don't read*


**Hey folks!**

**J1: Now I need someone to say the disclaimer please.**

**Tyson: She doesn't own anything or even the show haha even me. **

**Kai: *evil smirk***

**J1: Whatever -.-' **

**Warning: This is yaoi and I think you already know that so if you don't like don't read!**

Tyson moaned as he woke up to find he was chained in a basement. "What the hell!" He yelled looking around. Pulling the chains his wrists began to bleed..."Hello! Anyone" He whimpered fear showing in his eyes and by the tone of his voice. He suddenly stopped when he heard someone coming down the hall. "Hello!" He called again hoping it was someone to help him.

He was trying desperately to know how he ended here, in this old basement and nasty

Finally he heard someone opened the door that was front of him and tried so hundred times to reach it, but he couldn't now his prayers were answered, when he looked at his savior… he looked so familiar; he couldn't see exactly who it was because of the dark and there was no light; but now he knew who…

"Kai"

Tyson wanted to cry because the pain in his head and wrist were unbearable

"Kai. Help me," Whispered in pain

As he tried to stand up but found himself weak to do it even if he supports himself by the wall, he simply fell to his knees …his face was full of dirt and some bruises. The clothes he was wearing were torn and left him almost naked.

Tyson saw Kai coming closer to him, now they were facing each other … he looked at Kai eyes and he found no concern or care, he suddenly felt himself couldn't breathe normally and it was so painful.

"Kai, please save me,"

"I already saved you, Tyson"

Tyson looked at him, trying not to close his eyes from the lack of sleep and tiredness; but oh he failed.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(

Tyson jolted up, his eyes filled with terror. He touched his face to be assured it was only a dream. He had broken out in a cold sweat and was now shaking in fear. He wondered if that was a dream or a reality, fortunately his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door

He tried to smile and pretend everything was okay , as all the bladebreakers entered to wake Tyson up , they don't have to anymore…Because Tyson was already awake. All this time Tyson tried to avoid Kai and this made kai pissed off.

They ate their breakfast and now they are heading to Mr. Dickinson office, they entered to a normal bus.

Max was sitting next to Ray, Kenney with Hilary and Tyson with Kai.

Finally they have reached to Mr. Dickinson office; they greeted him as the usual…

"Will, so nice to see you again all of you, I have a bad news unfortunately and I need you to listen carefully," with a disappointed voice he broke the short silence. "There are many disappearances these days so I am afraid we might stop this game for awhile or maybe forever." He added the real bad news to them.

There was silence and then…

"WHAT"  
>They all shouted at the same time, even Kai was himself surprised.<p>

"What are you talking about, what kind of disappearances?" Max asked with tears in his eyes

"Let me explain this to you, all the teams you used to know or fought with is gone, and we've tried to find them or any evidence but nothing, so I am going to put you under my protection from now on if I catch you Beyblade or anything …. In summery you are next on their list,"

All of them couldn't believe this, everyone left for their own thought, thinking about their friends and family were gone and God knows where!

Everyone left to stay in the hotel that Mr. Dickinson provided them to be in…

The room they are staying at was huge and enough for them, no one spoke, no one could even try to break the silence, Max was crying and Ray is holding him tight, Kai was still Kai himself and Tyson was not Tyson at all, he went to take a shower in the bathroom and all what he could think of, that dream or vision that he saw.

Could Kai be the one that he did this? He thought then shook his head and couldn't believe what he was thinking , and then maybe he is … who might be the one who could kidnap all the ones who Beyblade , who?

Finally he ended his shower and decided no matter what he will find who it was and he will stop it.

**Like? Dislike? **

**Should I continue this story or what… you people decide and tell me what you think? **

**Thanks for reading please Review? **


End file.
